1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmitting system/a data transmitting method utilizing two different transmitting apparatuses, and particularly relates to a data transmitting system/a data transmitting method which can control a processor of the data transmitting system to enter a power down mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current computer apparatus can support different transmitting interfaces and different transmitting apparatuses. For example, a Bluetooth apparatus utilizing a USB (Universal Serial Bus) interface, or a wireless LAN utilizing a PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect)/a PCI-Express interface. In such kind of hardware structure, the USB controller in the computer apparatus continuously polls a Bluetooth apparatus in the USB interface if any data should be transmitted. Accordingly, the processor in the computer apparatus cannot enter power down mode, such that extra power consumption is caused. Besides, another solution is also provided in the prior art. That is, other transmitting paths are provided to inform the processor that the Bluetooth apparatus has data needed to be transmitted. However, the hardware cost increases for such kind of solution.